


Ten Ficlets, Plus One (or CK Is a Fourteen-Year-Old Girl)

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Meme, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a music meme.  Apparently, judging by my MP3 player, I am a fourteen-year-old girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Ficlets, Plus One (or CK Is a Fourteen-Year-Old Girl)

**Author's Note:**

> I got distracted by a meme.
> 
> The Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!   
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.
> 
> I cheated on several fronts. First, my MP3 player is about 25% instrumental new-agey sorta-international yoga-doing music. Four songs came up in the top ten. I only kept the first one. Second, I had more than one song on this list that was under two minutes long. I did not adhere to rule 3. But I tried to stay in the spirit of the meme by not belaboring the stories. I tired to write fluidly and move on.

_Jamaica Lady_ – Nitty Gritty Dirt Band

The wind off the ocean was soft and moist, cooling with the end of the day. Jack sat, staring with half-dim eyes at the blue horizon. Those two? And him? Something about them touched a place inside himself that he thought didn't exist anymore. They were crazy. What they were saying was crazy. But he could imagine them out on the water with him - her hesitant bravado, his confused confidence. He could imagine them there with him. He watched the boats and thought about the infinity of the horizon and the endless wind and what it would be like to not be alone anymore.

* * *

_Crossing the Desert_ \- Desert Dwellers ([Song here](http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B000QWU02K/ref=dm_mu_dp_trk4).)

Reaching out to Daniel was like crossing the desert. The space between them was not empty, but desolate. Hot, dry, gritty, punishing, unforgiving. But getting to Daniel was like arriving at an oasis town. Paradise after the long, hot loneliness.

Daniel was working. Jack stood in the doorway of his lab, watching the curve of his back over the objects laid out on the table. Daniel gave a long tired sigh and slowly sat up straight, lifting his arms over his head and arching backward, trying to relieve his back, Jack supposed. Daniel bent so far backwards on the stool that his head hung upside down. His eyes were closed, luxuriating in the backbend, or maybe concentrating on not falling off the stool, Jack couldn’t be sure.

Daniel drew his body forward again and relaxed his shoulders down, rolling his head sensuously and slowly from side to side, stretching his neck.

Jack crossed the desert to Daniel. 

"Hey," he said softly as he laid his hands on Daniel's shoulders.

A deeper sigh rushed out of his archaeologist.

"Are those worth the trouble?" Jack asked him, meaning the rows and rows of little discs laid out in front of them both. He dug his thumbs into the muscle between Daniel's shoulder blades.

"Oh, yeah," Daniel sighed. "They definitely were."

* * *

_Melissa_ \- Allman Brothers Band

"You're back already?" Jack asked, voice gruff with sleep, as Daniel slid under the blankets. Jack's body was warm, and the heat of his skin was sweet.

"It was a short one," Daniel replied. "Go back to sleep."

Jack's arms wrapped around his lover. 

"Short one?" Jack prompted.

"I don't want to talk about it.

_That bad,_ Jack thought. "OK," was all he said.

Daniel fell heavily asleep almost instantly. Jack breathed in the smell of Daniel's hair, freshly washed. Jack wasn't made for retirement. He breathed through his body's adrenaline reaction to the knowledge that Daniel had been in harm's way. Daniel was back now. He always came back.

* * *

_Boa Constrictor_ \- Peter, Paul and Mommy 

This was bad.

Snake coils constricted around him.

_I'm being swallowed by a boa constrictor_ he had the morbid urge to sing. But of course, the song got it wrong, because snakes ate their prey head-first. Or maybe snakes went into your head, instead of you going into theirs. He couldn't breathe.

Daniel was hissing to the snake; negotiating for Jack's release, he assumed. Or was that goa'uld? Yes. Snakes would speak goa'uld. But Daniel was good at that one. Jack was finding it hard to think clearly as the snake crushed the breath out of his lungs. Its huge, fanged mouth hovered over him, jaw distended as it prepared to shove him down its throat, or maybe the snake shoved itself into _his_ throat…

* * *

_Happy Birthday_ \- Toddlers Sing

Daniel panted across Jack's knees. Jack caressed the pink, abused skin of Daniel's backside. Heat kissed Jack's palm.

"Twenty-six," Daniel choked out.

Jack brought his hand down again with a sharp crack. Daniel just fell more limply across Jack's lap. The fully body shudder of _twelve, thirteen, fourteen_ was gone. Just the slightest frisson passed though the body sprawled on either side of Jack, who leaned comfortably against the headboard. He took a moment to admire Daniel's ever-developing physique, his long, lean legs, his broad shoulders, the long fingers of his hands lying trapped by simple cotton rope against the curve of Daniel's lower back.

"Twenty-seven," Daniel gasped.

Jack closed his jean-clad thighs around Daniel's leaking erection simultaneously with bringing his hand down on Daniel's ass again.

Daniel's whole body arched up as he was overcome, fluid flooding into the mattress and Jack's inner thighs.

Jack finished with three blows in rapid succession (plus one to grow on, after all), drawing a raw scream from Daniel.

Then he went very still.

"Happy birthday, dear Daniel," Jack sing-songed.

"If you start in with 'May the Good Lord bless you,' you will never see me naked again," Daniel warned.

* * *

_So Cruel_ – U2

Daniel didn't care that this was all Daniel's fault. Jack was waiting now. He knew what would come next. Daniel would come back from that floating place he always went, and he would swallow Jack's dick with a skill and lack of interest that made Jack desperate to be the one who impacted Daniel, the one Daniel cared about.

Jack knew better than to say "I love you," though he thought it so many times every day.

Daniel didn't want to be loved. Daniel didn't want to "apply rules." Daniel wanted to be fucked through the mattress, nailed to the wall, screwed in the cockpit. Those were Daniel's rules. Jack would follow them as long as he could keep up. Maybe Daniel would realize.

But of course, Daniel already knew.

Jack watched him from above, and thought about blood and addiction and the nature of cruelty.

* * *

_Dhyana and Donalogue_ – Sheila Chandra

Daniel turned from the corrected translation on the chalk board. 

How could the cover stone be 10,000 years old? That should be impossible, but why would anyone lie about basic test results that were easy to re-confirm? Maybe an error in the results, he thought. But his gut told him, no, they would have rechecked it already, and as he turned around his eyes fell on the speaker.

And his heart skipped a tiny beat.

Not that anyone in the room would know that. Daniel Jackson did not get so far in academic circles by swooning every time he encountered a pretty face attached to an interesting brain.

Jack O'Neill had that effect on him for years. 

Not to mention that in the moment he fell head over heels for him, Daniel _knew_ that his heart had just been broken.

* * *

_I'm a Little Teapot_ – Toddlers Sing

Seven giggling toddlers. Jack never thought he would be able to sit in a room like this again, but as Daniel finished the song "…tip me over and pour me out" and Jack was washed with another wave of excited laughter, all Jack felt was happy. The children yelled "Again, again!" and Daniel obliged them, starting over. "I'm a little teapot…" Carter would be back soon to report on the source of the energy readings the MALP had detected. Jack watched the children collapse into giggles again, and join in with Daniel's dancing. 

"OK, that's it!" Daniel said, collapsing in mock-exhaustion onto the stone floor. Seven children swarmed over him.

"Again! Do it again!"

Jack got up.

"Hey, guys! Let me show you how it's done."

Daniel's delighted grin was just as good as the toddlers' shrieks of excitement.

* * *

_Butterfly_ – Lenny Kravitz

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Jack murmured, staring deep into Daniel's eyes. "Your eyes are like stars." 

Daniel laughed brightly. When the weed came out here at this egghead event, Daniel had fully expected Jack to beg off and head home. Instead, he inhaled, every time the roach came around, and now he was flying. 

"You're my butterfly," he said, low and clearly, so that only Daniel could hear. And it was as if he were speaking to Daniel, not singing along with the lyrics and just for that moment Daniel wondered.

* * *

_Sorrow in the Wind_ – Emmy Lou Harris

Jack felt little breezes after that, where no breeze should be. Daniel, reminding him of Jack's old, easy relationship with him. Long behind them now, even if Daniel weren't a glowing space squid somewhere now. 

"In some ways, this is better," Daniel said to him, head resting on Jack's chest.

"In all ways, this sucks," Jack disagreed.

"I'm not dead. We're still together."

"Ever the optimist," Jack begrudged. "But I don't have you when I wake up. I forget."

"So dreams have never been more important," Daniel replied, rolling and twisting until he could kiss him longingly.

"We never had this before," Jack sighed. 

Jack woke up with the alarm. He felt Daniel's loss with an immediate poignancy upon waking that he still couldn't understand. Daniel had been gone for months now, but he was the first thing Jack thought about every morning. Though now it was a sweet nostalgia and a bearable sadness. He let it wash over him another short moment, then got up to pull on his sweats for his morning run.

* * *

_Language of the Heart_ \- Brian Wilcox

Daniel pulled his shirt over his head and started looking for his socks.

"I told you not to take them off," he muttered.

Carter shook the tent again.

Jack fought the urge to run the back of his hand over his lips, to wipe Daniel off him. He wanted to brush his teeth, take away the taste of Daniel from his mouth, even though Daniel hadn't tasted of anything much.

Daniel was a linguist. He knew the power of language in all forms.

No. Daniel believed in the power of words, and he was clear from the start, and Jack knew that no other language was being spoken here.

Daniel went out to his watch. Jack rolled over and let salt water take the sting out of his eyes.

* * *

Notes

Sheila Chandra's take on _Donal Og_ , a traditional Irish folk song with many variations and verses. 

The last time I saw you was a Sunday evening  
Beside the altar as I was kneeling  
It was of Christ's passion that I was thinking  
But my mind was on you and my own heart bleeding

Oh Donalogue, can't you feel me near you?  
Why don't you tremble the way that I do?  
I'll be your lantern to show you truth plainly.  
And it be you are set on, I'll defend you bravely.

Oh wild as a [something] is this heart within me  
Dark as your shadow is this grief that blinds me  
Stained as a bull burnt on the [something]  
And it is you that has stained it, forever and always

You took what's before me and what's behind me  
Took east and west when you wouldn't mind me  
Sun, moon and stars from me you've taken  
And God as well if I'm not mistaken


End file.
